onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hope Pirates
The Hope Pirates are a small band of pirates fleeing a desolated land and lookingfor a paceful future. In a way they are like the Sentinel Pirates. Technically they number 9 and have crossed he paths of both the Merry Day Pirates, and the Crook Pirates, aswell as the Heavensent Pirates. They are not good at fighting and possess no devil fruit abilities among them yet each has somehow aquired a bounty and an epithet much to their chagrin. Low the "Blue" is the captain of th group and the son of "Father", husband of Peace, brother to Pepper, and Father of Hope. He is a man in his twenties who wears blue armor-like garments and has spiky black hair and a long face. He is brave and bold when protecting thosehe cares about but suffers emotional pain when his loved ones are hurt. As a result he defends them with all his stregnth, though he's not all that bright. He wields a pistol-like gun and is extremely proficient with it. In addition he carries 1 rocket on his back, because that's all he can carry at once. He has been given a bounty of 15,000,000 Belis. The reason is unknown. "Father" is the unofficial Second-in Command of the roving band and is Low and Peppers dad, aswell as Hope's grandfather. He appears tho be in his mid forties and wears brown leather vestments. His brown hair has also begun to thin. He is calm and sensible and retains experience from his life lessons which he often trys to teach Low. Though Low is his oldest child, even he does not know "Father"s real name. He fights with a revolver-like gun with an enlongated barrel with a grip. Though not as fast, he is stronger than his son. H stepped down as leader of the group when he was wounded in a battle. He was given a bounty of 12,000,000 Belis. "Land Mine" Pepper is Low's younger sister. She is around 12 and wears brown overalls and a green helmet. She also wears glasses. She is smart for her age and enjoys exploring and learning things about the past. However she is easily scared and has other traits of small children, but she has a strong sense of duty and always stands by her big brother. She is quite agile and preffers to fight from a distance with grenades which she can lob with exceptional force. She also uses small motars and Land Mines which earned her her epithet. She was given a bounty of 6,000,000 Belis "Ten Ton Gun" Scallion is Low's best friend and First Mate, he is also Caraways Boyfriend. He is a taller, darker, buffer man in his early thirties who wears a green vest. His hair is tied into small allighned knobs on his head and he wears large boots. Scallion is one to laugh at most situations, although his big mouth often gets him into trouble. Heis boisterous and enjoys a good joke but can't handle a hangover. He fights with his signature "Ten Ton Gun" a poweful bazooka like weapon. He also makes powerful explosives and is a wonder with dynamite. He utilizes his explosives experice in developing smoke bombs and scatter missles and is the groups main Heavy Artillery expert. He was given a bounty of 15,000,000 Belis. Wardwarf the "Robotic Butler" is Caraways robotic assistant. He is a small blue robot designed by Caraway herself. He is very polite and refined and expresses emotions. He dislike being called by names he does not aprove of and tells of those he dislikes, but follows orders given to him by Caraway or those he trusts loyaly. He originally did not like Low for is initial comment of "What is that thing?". Now they are loyal friends. He is a great sniper and provides cover fire for the group in dangerous situations. He has an infrared scanning system aswell as Jump jets powered by cola. in addition he is durable and intelligent enough to redirect friendly fire aimed at him almost telepathically. These abilities would normally give him a bounty of 13 to 16,000,000 Belis, but due to the misunderstanding that he was only Caraways Butler he was only given a bounty of 1,000 Belis. "Science Witch" Caraway is The groups main navigator and Doctor. She is also Scallions girlfriend and a born genius. She appears to be a darker girl around thirty years old and wears a green vest over a white bra and longer pants with boots. she has short hair and always carries a medical backpack. She is extremely intelligent bordering on Vegapunks level. She has an odd sense of humor though she tends to be serious often, when she speaks. Her intelligence puts her out of place with the normal tone of a conversation such as when Low and the "General" were comparing weaponry she interrupted by saying "Gentlemen, if your done comparing phallic symbols...". She fights with a balance gun with a large clip thoguh she isn't that good with it. She can focus light through a special zoom lense however to produce a decent beam of light, though not as strong as Vegapunks Kizaru Imitations. She is also a renownd doctor and is very fast and effective when treating patients. She was given a bounty of 10,000,000 Belis and is considered one of the more prominent members of the group. "The General" an elderly man who is Peace's father and Hope's Grandfather. He is a shorter, stouter old man with a monacle and a white moustache. He wears faded yellow military clothes and a generals hat. Just what he did as a general is unsure but this look gave him his nickname. He appears to be somewhere in his sixties to eighties. He has an old sense od humor, but isn't feeble. He knows much about the worlds goings on and has tremendous life experience. Though he can be awfully protective of his only daughter, immediatly, and ilfoundedly, striking out at Scallion when she was found pregnant. He has a habit of praying to god during a battle and uses the Queens english. He fghts with a rather old looking rocket launcher. Though this weapon is apparently out of date it works very well though it has lost the ability to fire larger objects which sometimes tend to bounce instead of fly. "The General" also seems to have a decent amount of endurance frequently survivng his own explosions. He is the teams second heavy artillery user. He was given a bounty of 8,000,000 Belis. Peace"keeper" is Low's loving wife, "The General"s daughter, and Mother of Hope. She is a woman in her early twenties. She wears brown fur lined coats and a brown fur hat.She is very quiet and shy ad cares deeply for peace and Low of course. She dislike fighting and wants all war to stop as it was what ravaged their homeland and caused so many deathes. though she utterly dislikes fighting she ill to protect her loved ones like Low and that is why she carries a gun in some ways similar to Caraway's and Lows. Her gun possesses a Light focusing weapon just like Caraways. She is also learning from Caraway how to take care of sick and injured people and is considered the teams second doctor. She was given a bounty of 4,000,000 Belis for unknown reasons. Hope is the young child of Low and Peace. He is only a few months old. The ship this group ride in is rather small for them. It bears no name and no flag but has been their only home for months as the escape their ravaged homeland. Why the group has been given epithets, and bounties and even a pirate Status is unknown but currently they head toward the Island of Kuja with the Merry Day Pirates so that they can be samee from the sea for a time. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Female